


Not Looking for Absolution

by gotatheory



Series: OQ Fix It Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: The Evil Queen and Robin of Locksley realize there are more fun things to do with Regina and Robin than fighting all the time.





	Not Looking for Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of OQ Fix It Week: Robin Never Died Day.
> 
> Robin didn't die, but Split Queen still happens. Robin of Locksley isn't from the Wish Realm in this fic, fyi.

By now, Regina thinks she should be used to the never-ending stream of crazy events that befall her little town. Ever since Henry brought his other mother to Storybrooke, it’s been a saga of crises, one after the other, and though she tries to hide it, she’s weary straight down to her bone marrow. Perhaps because the latest evil to come torment them is _herself_ , all because she thought splitting herself from her darkness in a moment of grief would keep her from suffering anymore — would keep those she loves from suffering because of her.

(When she closes her eyes, she still sees Hades wielding that crystal, pointing it at her until all she could see was Robin’s back as he jumped in front of her. Had Zelena arrived a second later, Robin would have been dead.)

Snow had said removing her darkness might reset her karma, might help separate her from all the bad she had done, so that maybe, just maybe, she could stop losing all the time. Even when she was trying to do good.

But there had been consequences Regina didn’t expect. She and Robin are soulmates, and apparently when she ripped her own soul in two, it affected him as well. Suddenly her plans to crush the Evil Queen’s heart and be rid of her darkness for good didn’t seem so wise, when she might risk killing a part of Robin, too. Even the darkest part of him. He didn’t ask for this; in fact he had begged her to not do it to herself.

So it left her unsure of what to do, now that she had her most evil part outside of her, and Robin’s own evil half running around, too.

The Evil Queen, apparently, does not share her uncertainty.

~ | ~ 

It’s not that the Evil Queen doesn’t want to kill Snow White and Prince Charming. Of course she wants to kill them, or ruin their happiness, or get her revenge in some manner. On them and the Savior and Regina, too. But she’s a little… preoccupied.

At first, when she realized that Robin Hood’s darker self had split from him, she thought to just use him for his skills. And well, she supposes she _is_ using him, but in a way that is much more pleasurable than she intended.

Love is weakness, a belief she still holds, and she would be the first to say she doesn’t love Robin of Locksley. She enjoys him, when he’s not being insufferable — and though she wouldn’t admit it, she even enjoys him then. He knows it, too, she can tell, because when he’s smug and getting in her way, she shuts him up or puts him in his place: between her thighs.

He’s there, now, kneeling before her in her vault, looking up at her from his place on the floor. She enjoys this about him, his submissive streak, so surprising for a proud and cocky thief. (Not that he doesn’t give her plenty of pushback, something she finds entirely too sexy.) But right now, he’s up for suggestions, doesn’t fight her as she presses her back against the stone wall behind her and lifts her leg over his shoulder. Her heel digging in his back is all the encouragement he needs to lean into her, skimming his lips over the smooth, naked expanse of her thigh.

She’s naked from the waist down, her pants and underwear removed by her magic. They’ve just come from trying to best their good halves yet again, and it’s gotten her riled. It always gets her stirred up, confronting Regina. It’s a cat-and-mouse game of which one of them will win, who will be the survivor, and the Queen is determined that it’s going to be her.

Locksley doesn’t tease much, thankfully, he likes diving straight into her, and the quick flick of his tongue over her clit has her head snapping back, nearly cracking into the stone. A sharp, pleasured “Mm!” explodes from her, her eyes clenched shut from the sensations electrifying her body.

She manages to open her eyes, intending to look down at him (she likes watching him, likes enjoying his eagerness as he eats her out) but something else catches her eye. They’re positioned just right for her to see their reflection in a mirror adorning the opposite wall. Her breath catches, hitching in her throat for more reasons than his lips closing around her lower lips and sucking.

There’s not much to see, not really, what with her fully clothed above the waist, and then him between her legs. She can see his back, though, having stripped him of his shirt before she pushed him to his knees, a view she very much appreciates as she watches the muscles ripple as he devours her.

The Evil Queen might not be as vain as Snow White tried to make her sound during her bandit days, but she does have a touch of vanity, something that comes out in full force as she realizes how _attractive_ she and Robin are. They look good together, and it’s _hot_ , has desire pulsing harder through her as Locksley slides his tongue into her.

She wants to keep her eyes open, wants to magic a mirror over the bed, wants to watch as they move together, come together.

And that’s when she gets an idea.

~ | ~

The day had been a quiet one, one that naturally set Regina on edge as a result. The Queen and Robin of Locksley have been too quiet lately, disappearing off her radar a couple of days ago after a confrontation. She’s tried everything she knew to find them, but no matter how she modified any locator spells, they all led to her and Robin, unable to distinguish between them and their counterparts. Zelena and Emma have similarly come up empty, and searching by foot has found nothing as well. There aren’t many places to go in Storybrooke, especially for those two, and yet they are nowhere to be found.

Regina makes Emma take the children, despite Robin’s protests that they’re safer with them. “The Evil Queen knows how to undo my magic, Robin,” she says, though she’s no happier about it than he is about it.

“And she won’t be able to get through Emma’s?” he points out, and she sighs in frustration.

“Yes, of course she will, but I’m hoping the light magic will give her more pause than how easily she could get through mine.” Regina runs a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face. She should trim it, it’s gotten so long now that it’s spilling down her back, not as long as the Evil Queen’s but certainly going to get it there if she lets it keep growing. “I’m not happy about it either, Robin, but I want our children to be safe.”

“I don’t like them being out of sight with those two about,” Robin murmurs, as if he hasn’t made that astoundingly obvious to her. “It’d be so easy for them to take them — especially the baby.”

She reaches for him then, cups his face in her hands and forces him to look at her as she promises fiercely, “No one is going to take your daughter, not ever again. Emma and Hook won’t let anything happen to them.”

“I know, milady.” He rests his forehead against hers, his eyes sliding shut as he inhales deeply. “But I can’t help but feel like they should be with us.”

“I want them to be safe, to have their best chance. She would expect me to keep them here, she’ll look here first,” she murmurs, and Robin sighs, nodding. His _All right, you win_ is soft, and she kisses him just as gently. She says, “I love you,” because she wants him to hear it, selfishly wants him to say it back to her.

He doesn’t disappoint, tells it to her with conviction and seals it with another kiss. He’s not happy, she knows, she can still feel the tension in him, but he’s letting it go for now. Trusting in her to make the choice, to not put their children in danger.

They head for home, both worried about everything, especially their missing evil halves. Not missing for much longer, it turns out, as she goes to unlock the front door only to find it unlocked. Sharing a wary look with Robin, she proceeds inside cautiously, fireball hand at the ready.

She doesn’t have to go far, Robin right beside her, to find the Evil Queen and Robin of Locksley in their living room.

“Ah, you’ve returned,” the Evil Queen smiles, setting aside her martini glass. “How kind of you to have sent the children away for the evening. It will make things so much easier.”

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Regina growls, magic flickering under her skin, wanting to catch and ignite in her palm, but she squeezes her hand into a fist. Waiting, trying to see what they want, what they’re going to do.

“Now, is that any way to treat guests?” she tuts, reclining back into the sofa cushion. “We’re not here for a fight. We’re here for something more… _pleasurable_.”

Well. That’s new.

~ | ~

The Queen watches the confusion flicker on Regina’s face, smirking at her all the while, raking her gaze down her body. She’s in the pantsuits she so favors in this realm, though the Evil Queen has no idea why when a corset and leather pants is so much more appealing. As it is, Regina’s best features are covered up by her blazer, so prim and proper that the Queen can’t wait to have her stripped out of it.

“What?” is all Regina says once she finds her voice, and the Queen holds in her laugh at the incredulity in her tone.

Her smirk grows more lascivious as she rises from the couch in one fluid motion, trying to imbue every movement with sensuality. She’s dressed for seduction today (everyday, always, but especially today), forgoing her usual cleavage-baring corsets for one of her velvet gowns. This one is black, encrusted with jewels, with a V-neck that bares a demure expanse of her chest.

“You see, Regina, I had an idea a few nights ago,” she starts slowly, methodically taking steps toward her. “Locksley and I were _together_ ” — emphasis here with an unmistakably naughty bounce of her eyebrows, to get the message across — “in the vault, with all those lovely mirrors you placed there. I could see our reflection entangled together, and that got me thinking about us. All of us…”

She comes to a stop in front of Regina, reaches out to brush the backs of her fingers along her cheek, watching as she fights a shiver. “I remember some of your fantasies, Regina,” she murmurs, smiling as Regina mouth drops open, just a little, just enough for her tongue to peek out to wet her lips. Her expression furrows suddenly, confused, almost stricken with realization, and the Evil Queen wants to laugh. She hasn’t seen anything yet.

“I think perhaps we should use our situation to our advantage, try out some things we’ve wanted but haven’t been willing to act on…” Here, she licks her own lips this time, sinks her teeth into her flesh just to tease. And then, on a breath, “Like perhaps Locksley could fuck Robin while we both watch.”

Regina’s eyes go wide, pupils dilating, her jaw falling open properly now. She recovers in time, shaking her head, almost stuttering over her words, “What? Are you insane?”

“Please, Regina.” The Evil Queen rolls her eyes at the protest, and though she expected this from her lighter half, she would have thought it would have been her precious thief that would have made a fuss. After all, she had just suggested he take his doppelganger’s cock up his ass while she and Regina watch. But no, he just looks intrigued, perhaps a little confused but bordering on aroused. She already knows how her own Robin feels; Robin of Locksley is delightfully less straightlaced than the “real” version. “We both know you’ve imagined Robin with another man. What better man than _another_ Robin?”

“I — I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina says, her voice trembling, and the Queen lets out an amused laugh.

She circles Regina, comes to stand behind her. She’s worn taller heels today, has a little more height over her other half, and it means she has to crane her neck to whisper in her ear. She likes it, enjoys the illusionary bit of power being taller gives her. “You can drop the vanilla act,” she murmurs to her, licks her ear for good measure, to hear her squeak. “I have all your memories, remember? I know all your fantasies…”

Robin — Regina’s Robin, Robin Hood — turns to them then, breaks eye contact with Robin of Locksley. “Regina?” he says questioningly, and the Queen giggles.

“Oops, that’s right, he doesn’t know, does he?” she teases, has an arm wrapped around Regina, tugging at her blouse until she can untuck it from her pants. “He doesn’t know how you thought about him fucking another man… Of him and another man fucking _you_ …”

Regina gasps, her eyes fluttering shut, her throat constricting as she swallows hard. The Queen has unbuttoned the blouse now, her fingers drawing up the hem of the lacy black camisole underneath.

“Take it off, Regina,” she orders, and Regina whimpers as she steps back to give her space enough to undress. She looks away from her, her eyes flicking over to the two thieves. Both of them haven’t moved, and well, that just won’t do. She takes a step toward Robin Hood, extending a hand and saying, “As for you, my dear—”

A hand reaches out, wrapping slender fingers around her wrist. When the Queen turns to meet Regina’s eyes, they are clearer now, the arousal fading. “Don’t you dare touch him,” she growls, and the Queen smiles placatingly.

“All right,” she says with a tiny pout, glancing back at Robin. “But I think he wants me to.”

Robin’s eyes widen, a definite look of guilt settling on his features as Regina stares at him, her jaw dropping open. Before he can speak, the Queen is leaning back into Regina, murmuring to her, “It’s all right, if you don’t want me to touch him. I don’t have the same qualms about you and Locksley, but we could just have one hell of a mutual masturbation session together.”

Regina sucks in a breath at that, and the Queen licks her lips, grinning as she sees that lust back in Regina’s eyes. “Seems like we found a compromise,” she smirks, looking over Regina’s shoulder at Locksley. “What do you think? Are you up for touching your other half a bit?”

Locksley smirks back at her, pointing out, “You know I’m up for a lot of things, Your Majesty,” and it has her chuckling.

“Mm, so true,” she purrs, watching as he circles around to Robin, both men looking over each other, sizing one another up. She and Locksley had talked about this, about potential interaction between him and his counterpart, and he had been… open-minded about it. Almost eager for the experience, even. So she watches carefully now, as he reaches out and boldly pulls Robin into a kiss.

Beside her, Regina sharply inhales, her breath hitching, and the Queen doesn’t blame her a bit. The kiss is a tentative one, barely even a kiss, more a brushing of lips, but the sheer fact that they’re doing it has a fire igniting low in her belly. Already her mind is running wild with more heated images of them, of all four of them, because no matter what Regina says now, she’s certain she’ll come around to it. To the four of them doing this properly.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” the Queen suggests, knowing they’ll need the luxurious space of their bed instead of the cramped corners of the living room furniture. She doesn’t wait for a response, simply flicks a wrist and transports them all, and bless if Locksley doesn’t go straight back to kissing Robin.

Those kisses are becoming more now, lingering and exploratory, more insistent, hotter. She thinks she could watch them all day, all night, kissing one another like that. Locksley has a hand cupping the back of Robin’s neck, the other on his shoulder, as he angles his head this way and that so their mouths can meet. Robin, for his part, has his hands loosely holding on to Locksley’s waist, a good sign.

She does stop watching them, though, turns her attention to Regina and finds her just as fascinated (unsurprisingly). “Your turn,” the Queen murmurs, and before Regina could protest — though she doesn’t think a protest is coming — she presses her mouth to hers.

Regina stiffens, but doesn’t push her away, and the Queen smiles against her lips. She tangles a hand in Regina’s hair, using it to change the angle of the kiss, deepening it as her tongue flicks over her lower lip. Regina gasps, mouth opening, and the Queen surges forward, can’t resist delving into the cavern of her mouth for a proper taste. She moans as her tongue slides against Regina’s, and she would smirk when Regina echoes the sound if her lips weren’t occupied with more pleasing things.

Distantly, she hears Robin and Locksley kissing, too, and it’s a shame that she’s missing _that_ show. This is more important, though, making sure Regina is fully into this, that she’s not going to try to stop it now that things are heating up. To that end, she starts pushing at Regina’s blazer, at her unbuttoned blouse, until the fabric is falling to the floor, leaving her in her pants and camisole.

“Watch them, Regina,” she murmurs against her mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip before she’s kissing down the side of her neck, her hands eagerly cupping her breasts. As she’s dragging her tongue over her collarbone, she glances up, smirking to see Regina’s eyes open and focused on Robin and Locksley just as she told her.

While she’s distracted, the Queen peels off her camisole, quickly discards the bra, too. She takes only a moment to appreciate the skin revealed to her now, sucks quickly at her nipples before she’s releasing her. She moves behind her and wraps her in her arms, her hands fiddling with the fly of her pants as she takes in the sight before her.

“Are you enjoying this, Regina?” she whispers into her ear, dropping openmouthed kisses to her skin, smirking when it elicits a moan from her doppelganger. “Are you wet?”

Regina doesn’t respond, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip, and that’s just fine. The Queen will have her answer soon enough, as she frees the button from its clasp, one arm wrapping around Regina’s middle while her other hand sneaks down past the waistband of her pants and slides into her underwear. She doesn’t waste time teasing, seeks out the warm wet slickness of her, sucking hard at Regina’s fluttering pulse when she finds it.

“My, my,” she purrs into her ear, fingers slipping on the copious wetness there, “You’re practically dripping, dear. Not that I blame you. They’re quite the sight, aren’t they?”

She looks up from Regina’s neck, from where she was leaving a delightful little love bite, to study the men before her. It’s fascinating to watch them, to see the way they look together. So alike, but different in small ways. Not just Locksley’s darker hair, or thinner beard, but the way he pulls at Robin’s shirt hurriedly, ripping it off the man and attacking his mouth. Robin is decidedly more hesitant, more careful, and the Queen can’t say she’s surprised. She remembers that first night they spent together in her vault, how reverently he removed her dress, how even in his passion he could be restrained.

Regina makes a soft, desirous sound, squirms a little in her arms, drawing the Queen’s attention back to her. The men aren’t the only sight to see, what with Regina naked from the waist up, and the Queen _has_ always appreciated her figure. But so far she’s neglected her rather magnificent breasts, and she thinks it’s perhaps time to remedy that while she has Regina writhing for her.

The hand wrapped around Regina’s middle releases her hip, sliding up her belly in a barely there touch that has her shivering. The Queen draws a nail over her clit at the same time her fingers roughly pinch a nipple, and it has her gasping, jerking with the pleasant shock of it.

“Are you thinking about how it’d feel to be between them?” she says to her then, stroking her clit now with one finger, lightly rubbing it back and forth in a rhythm they both love. “How amazing it’d feel to take one cock inside of you while the other slides into your ass?” With each word, she increases the pressure, increases her pace, even slipping that finger down and inside of her, adds a second because Regina is _soaked_ , and so sensitive, hips rocking as she fucks her.

“You know, their cocks are exactly the same,” she breathes into her ear, kissing her neck, her jaw, any part that she can reach. Her own breathing is rushed, shallow, as she stirs Regina up, up, and Robin and Locksley are almost completely naked now, Locksley straddling Robin on the bed and kissing down his chest. Robin groans when Locksley strokes him through his jeans, and she stops sucking at Regina’s pulse long enough to order, “Take them off, Locksley.”

Locksley looks over his shoulder at her, smirks in that devilish little way of his, and starts kissing his way back up Robin’s torso. Of course. She rolls her eyes, returns her attention to Regina as Locksley drags his tongue over Robin’s nipples, licking and sucking on them.

“Where was I?” she mutters, takes the time to draw Regina into a kiss, one she willingly, _eagerly_ returns. “Oh, yes. Their cocks. I remember Robin’s, from your memories. There’s not a bit of difference between them. He’s just as thick and delicious as Robin, he feels so good inside of me… I would say you can imagine how good he’d feel inside your ass, but you already have done that…” She chuckles, twists her fingers just a bit, curls them just right, and Regina cries out, hips lurching.

“Oh, God,” she moans, barely able to keep her eyes open, but the Queen notices that she manages somehow. Her eyes locked on the way Locksley’s tongue is sliding into Robin’s mouth now, how Robin’s fingers are gripping at the back of Locksley’s head, the other groping his ass.

Such a nice ass, the Queen idly thinks, and as if Robin has heard her thoughts, his hand starts pushing at Locksley’s pants, shoving them down his hips and thighs. “There’s a good man,” the Queen murmurs to Regina, and she fucks her fingers into her harder, the angle a little awkward like this but she’s found that spot, and she’s not stopping until Regina comes in her arms. “Now you can get a good, long look at him, see how similar they are.”

And Regina does, she stares, licking her dry lips as Robin undresses him, and the Queen adds a third finger just as Robin takes Locksley’s cock in his hand. He groans, and the Queen crooks her fingers, just right, _oh God right there_ , and Regina cries out again, her entire body shuddering, her eyes rolling back into her head as orgasm rushes over her.

The Queen smiles, draws the orgasm out with the unceasing push of her fingers. “There we go,” she whispers to her as she comes down, her body sagging in her arms, and she kisses her cheek almost tenderly. “Now that we’ve gotten the first orgasm out of the way… We can make you work for the second one.”

Regina moans at her words, at the way she slides her fingers out of her still-clenching sex. “Please,” she mutters, not sure what she’s begging for, but Locksley has gotten to his knees before Robin, is tracing that V of his hips with his tongue, and Robin is watching with wide eyes, but he’s not stopping him.

“Oh, Regina,” the Queen pouts. “It’s much too soon to be begging already.”


End file.
